


FANS

by Blissaster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3037703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissaster/pseuds/Blissaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto pikir dengan berpura-pura pacaran dengan Gaara akan mengusir semua fangirlsnya, tapi ternyata dia salah! Dia hanya memperburuk keadaan dengan mengubah fangirlsnya DAN fangirls Gaara menjadi fujoshi! Bagaimana ini!</p>
            </blockquote>





	FANS

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: crack + lebay

Bagi Naruto muda, kekaguman, kasih sayang,  _cinta_ adalah suatu hal yang  _langka_. Jadi, ketika ada seorang perempuan yang menyatakan kekagumannya padanya, Naruto senang bukan main.

Faktanya, dia sangat senang sehingga dia menyombongkan diri pada temannya yang juga kekurangan kasih sayang, Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara! Kau tahu, sekarang aku punya  _fans_  lho!" kata Naruto, tersenyum lebar, menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

Hal yang tidak disangka adalah ketika Gaara, dengan sedikit kekanakannya menjawab, "Lalu? Aku punya  _dua_."

"Apa?! Nggak mungkin!" teriak Naruto nyaris histeris, tidak percaya. Kening Gaara berkerut,  _sedikit_  tersinggung. "Huh! Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan punya _fans_  lebih banyak darimu! Percayalah!" kata Naruto berapi-api.

Mata Gaara berkedut kesal mendengar perkataan Naruto—yang lebih mirip deklarasi perang. Insting tidak mau kalah Gaara beraksi, dan tanpa berpikir lagi, dia menanggapi, "Begitu? Kita lihat saja nanti."

Dan dimulailah  _pertarungan_  untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih populer. Jadilah keduanya mulai tebar pesona. Naruto dengan kepribadian hangat dan keramahannya. Dan Gaara denga gaya  _cool_  dan ketenangannya.

Itulah awalnya, hanya sebuah persaingan konyol antar remaja biasa. Siapa sangka lima tahun kemudian,  _fans_  mereka membludak menjadi angka yang merepotkan dengan fanatisme yang menakutkan.

* * *

 

Konoha. Sedang diadakan pertemuan tahunan Konoha-Suna. Dan Gaara sebagai Kazekage sedang sibuk… berlari. Dengan lebih dari setengah populasi wanita Suna—dan sebagian wanita Konoha—mengejarnya di belakangnya.

Gaara menoleh ke belakng lewat bahunya. Melihat kumpulan cewek— _fangirls_ nya—yang semakin mendekat, Gaara mengutuk dalam hati. Siapa sangka, obsesi para cewek-cewek itu yang sangat kuat dapat membuatnya—yang seorang  _Kage_ —harus melarikan diri! Dia adalah Kazekage dari Suna, sial! Dia tidak seharusnya melarikan diri dari siapa pun! Apalagi  _hanya_  dari sekumpulan cewek yang setengahnya bahkan bukan kunoichi! Tapi cewek yang sedang jatuh cinta—atau terobsesi—itu ternyata  _sangat_  mengerikan! Dan Gaara tidak punya pilihan lain selain melarikan diri!

Gaara berhenti, mengatur nafas. Menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi, mata Gaara berkedut. Cewek-cewek itu memang masih cukup jauh di belakangnya, tapi mereka tidak kelihatan lelah,  _sama sekali_. Gaara tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana mungkin cewek-cewek itu bisa masih sebugar itu sementara mereka telah berlari dari  _fajar_. Tapi itu semua tidak penting. Yang penting adalah  _bagaimana_  cara untuk mengakhiri kejar-kejaran ini.

Gaara menoleh ke kanan-kiri, mencari tempat sembunyi. Melihat gang sempit gelap di sebelah kanannya, dia menyelinap ke sana. Punggung menempel rapat pada tembok dingin di belakangnya, dia bersembunyi di balik bayangan, sambil berharap,  _berdoa_  pada Jashin-sama—dan atau semua dewa-dewi yang eksis—agar  _fangirls_ nya tidak menemukannya. Staminanya mulai menipis, dan kalau dia harus menghabiskan berjam-jam  _lagi_  untuk lari dari kejaran cewek-cewek gila terobsesi itu, dia yakin tidak akan bertahan. Dan entah hal mengerikan apa yang akan terjadi padanya bila dia sampai pingsan di depan kumpulan… makhluk mengerikan itu.

Gaara merinding hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

Rombongan para  _fangirls_  itu mendekat. Mereka berhenti tidak jauh dari lorong sempit tempat Gaara bersembunyi, menoleh ke kanan-kiri, mencari-cari keberadaan objek obsesi mereka.

"Kemana Gaara-sama pergi?" salah seorang cewek itu bertanya.

"Tadi aku melihatnya ke arah sini…" jawab yang lain.

"… Apa mungkin dia bersembunyi di gang itu…?"

'Deg!' jantung Gaara seolah berhenti berdetak. Walau dia tidak melihatnya, tapi dia yakin, yang dimaksud pastilah gang tempatnya bersembunyi. Menelan ludah, dia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Para perempuan itu sudah semakin mendekat ketika…

"Tidak mungkin Gaara-sama mau bersembunyi di tempat kumuh seperti itu!" bantah seseorang dari mereka, "Sudah, ayo cepat kita cari lagi!"

Dan mereka pun berlari menjauh. Gaara tidak pernah merasa sebersyukur ini atas pikiran tidak irrasional mereka.

Satu tangan di dada kiri, Gaara menghela nafas lega. Tidak pernah dia merasa setakut tadi, tidak bahkan ketika dia dihadapkan pada sekumpulan orang gila yang ingin menguasai dunia aka Akatsuki. Dia bahkan merasa, dia  _jauh_  lebih suka bila harus menghadapi Akatsuki daripada sekumpulan cewek muda yang terobsesi padanya. Apa pun asal bukan  _fangirls_  fanatik!

Gaara melongokkan kepalanya dari sudut lorong dengan hati-hati, dia lalu menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk memastikan memang sudah tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

Kosong. Tidak ada seorang pun.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, lega. Dia baru saja akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya ketika dia merasa ada sebuah tangan di punggungnya, merayap naik ke lehernya sebelum berhenti di pipi kanannya.

"Gaara-sama," pemilik tangan itu berbisik di telinga Gaara, seduktif.

Gaara membeku.  _Sial!_ pikir Gaara, panik mulai merayapi syaraf-syarafnya. Gaara lalu menutup mata, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.  _Jangan konyol, kau seorang_ **Kazekage** _demi Kami-sama! Kau_ tidak _takut pada seorang cewek!_ Gaara menarik nafas panjang, menenangkan diri. Dia  **akan**  melepaskan diri dari cewek ini, menggunakan kekerasan kalau perlu.

Bersiap, Gaara pun berbalik dan berhadapan dengan…

"Uzumaki!?"

* * *

 

"HAHAHA!" memegangi perutnya, Naruto tertawa, keras, "Kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu tadi, Gaara…! Bahkan ketika berhadapan dengan Akatsuki kau tidak terlihat setakut itu!" tawa Naruto masih belum berhenti, "Oh~! Ini akan jadi berita besar! Godaime Kazekage Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, ternyata takut pada  _fangirls_ nya!" kata Naruto dengan lagak dramatis.

Gaara memelototi Naruto dengan galak, "Dan apa yang  _Anda_ lakukan di sini, di gang kotor, kumuh nan gelap, eh,  **Hokage-sama**?"

Tawa Naruto langsung terhenti, "Erh…" Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung. Sebenarnya, keadaan Naruto sendiri tidak beda jauh dari Gaara; dia sedang bersembunyi dari  _fangisrl_ nya. Menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, Gaara mendengus, tahu betul apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan. Menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya, Naruto berkata, "Maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku meledekmu, mengingat keadaan kita yang tidak jauh berbeda." Gaara diam saja, walau wajahnya sudah tidak tampak seakan dia ingin membunuh seseorang. "Sini," Naruto menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, menyilakan temannya untuk duduk. Gaara menurut.

Dan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, keduanya duduk santai, berbincang-bincang tentang rasa frustasi mereka menghadapi  _fangirls_ mereka.

"… Apa… tidak ada cara untuk mengusir mereka baik-baik?" kata Gaara pelan, lebih seperti gumaman pada diri sendiri.

Naruto menatap Gaara denngan mata melebar tidak percaya, "'Baik-baik'?" ulang Naruto.

Gaara mengangkat bahu, "Yah, bagaimana pun mereka kan masih penduduk Suna dan Konoha."

Naruto menghela nafas, "Kamu benar. Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa mereka tidak akan bisa dihentikan walau menggunakan cara paling kasar sekali pun."

Keduanya terdiam. Lalu tiba-tiba Gaara menoleh kea rah Naruto, bibirnya terangkat membentuk setengah senyuman, setengah seringai.

Melihat wajah temannya, Naruto mundur, "Apa?" tanyanya hati-hati, untuk suatu alasan tidak menyukai ekspresi pada wajah temannya.

"Dengan  _henge_  kau bisa menjadi cewek kan? Dengan begitu kau bisa berpura-pura menjadi pacarku dan— " Gaara berkata dengan semangat.

"Dan apa? Menjadikanku  **mangsa**   _fangirls_ mu? Tidak, terima kasih," bantah Naruto cepat. Dan sebelum Gaara berargumen, Naruto cepat melanjutkan, "Aku sudah pernah mencoba cara itu, dan tidak berhasil, percayalah. Cara itu hanya akan membuat pacar bohonganmu jadi target kesadisan cewek-cewek terobsesi itu," Naruto melambaikan tanggannya dengan acuh.

Gaara tampak belum akan menyerah, "Tapi kau kan  _kuat_! Kau  _pasti_  bisa menghadapi mereka semua!"

Naruto tertawa sarkastik, "Kalau aku bisa menghadapi mereka, aku tidak akan bersembunyi di sini kan?"

Gaara terdiam, "Benar juga," dia menghela nafas. Kepala tertunduk, pundak turun, dia kelihatan sangat kecewa. Naruto jadi tidak tega juga melihatnya.

Naruto diam, berpikir. Lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah jadi cerah, "Hei! Aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau kita pura-pura pacaran?"

Kening Gaara berkerut, "Tapi tadi kau bilang…"

Naruto menggeleng kuat, senyum cerah masih terpampang di bibirnya, "Bukan begitu! Maksudku, aku sebagai aku, tanpa  _henge_ atau penyamaran apa pun!" jelas Naruto.

Gaara terdiam, "… Maksudmu, kira berpura-pura sebagai pasangan homoseksual?" Tanya Gaara, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Pada anggukan bersemangat Naruto, Gaara bertanya lagi, "Nggakkah itu akan membuat orang-orang jijik?" tanyanya dengan polosnya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Justru  _itu_  kan maksudnya, agar mereka jijik pada kita!" jelas Naruto, "Dan kalau mereka jijik pada kita…" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya, seringai nakal tersungging di bibirnya.

Mata Gaara melebar, mulai mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh teman berrambut pirangnya, "… Mereka akan berhenti mengejar kita," Gaara menyambung kalimat Naruto.

"Tepat!" Naruto mengangguk.

"Dan hidup kita akan terbebas dari  _fangirls_!" mereka bersorak.

Dan dimulailah rencana itu.

* * *

 

"Jadi," Naruto memulai, "aku sudah…  _menyelidiki_. Dalam hubungan, erh… sesame jenis, ada dua macam peran.  _Seme_  dan  _uke_ ," Naruto menjelaskan.

"' _Seme_ '? ' _Uke_ '?" ulang Gaara, tampak bingung.

"Erh…" Naruto menggaruk ppipinya dengan canggung, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya, "Gampangnya,  _seme_  itu yang lebih dominan."

"Oh," Gaara mengangguk, walau sebenarnya tetap tidak terlalu mengeti, "Lalu, bagaimana menentukan siapa yang  _seme_  di antara kita?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Erh…" Naruto terdiam, "Dengan menentukan siapa yang lebih dominan…?" Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi, siapa yang lebih dominan?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Hening.

"Tentu aku dong. Aku kan lebih kuat darimu," kata Naruto.

Kening Gaara berkerut, tidak suka akan pikiran dia sebagai pihak yang didominasi, "Tapi aku lebih tua," bantah Gaara.

"Hanya beberapa bulan, tidak masuk hitungan," Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan acuh.

Kening Gaara berkerut semakin dalam, "Aku lebih tinggi."

Mata biru Naruto memicing, "Hanya satu  _mili_!" Naruto balas membantah, dan sebelum Gaara berkata sesuatu, Naruto cepat melanjutkan, "Lagipula, kau  _jauh_ lebih ringan! Aku dapat mengangkatmu dengan mudah!" Naruto membuktikan ini dengan mengangkat Gaara Menyadari betapa ringannya Gaara, kening Naruto berkerut, "… Kau tahu, kurasa kau  _terlalu_  kurus, kau seharusnya-"

"Kalau hanya mengangkatmu sih aku juga bisa!" potong Gaara cepat sebelum Naruto menceramahinya tentang pola makan sehat.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Naruto tertawa sarkastik.

"Lihat saja!" Gaara menyeringai, dan dalam satu gerakan tangannya, Naruto sudah berada tiga puluh centi di atas tanah.

"Kau  _curang_ , Gaara!" protes Naruto, "Itu kan  _pasirmu_!"

Gaara mengangkat bahu, "Pasirku kan bagian dari aku."

Mata Naruto memicing kesal. "Baiklah kalau begitu maumu. Kita selesaikan ini dengan cara laki-laki!"

"Ho… Kuterima tantanganmu, Uzumaki."

Beberapa waktu kemudian…

Naruto berdiri tidak lebih jauh dari lima puluh centu di depan Gaara. Tangan terkepal di sisinya, wajahnya serius, matanya bersinar penuh determinasi. Gaara hanya menatapnya dengan kalem, menyilangkan tangan seperti biasa.

"Kau siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Kapan pun kau siap, Uzumaki," jawab Gaara.

"Baiklah," Naruto menghirup nafas panjang, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Ini adalah masalah penting! Tidak hanya menyangkut harga dirinya sebagai lelaki, tapi juga harga dirinya sebagai Hokage. Dia  _tidak_  boleh kalah! "Pada hitungan ke tiga," Naruto memberi aba-aba, "… Satu… Dua… Ti… ga!"

Keduanya menggerakkan tangan kanan mereka secara bersamaan. Masing-maing dengan kecepatan yang bahkan tidak akan bisa diikuti oleh  _sharingan_.

Jan-Ken-Pon!

Tangan Naruto menggenggam, membentuk 'batu'.

Tangan Gaara membuka, membentuk 'kertas'.

Keduanya tersiam, hening. Lalu…

"Tidak...!" kedua tangan di kepala, Naruto berteriak histeris, sebelum mengoceh tidak karuan. Sementara Gaara hanya memperhatikan tangannya dengan tatapn takjub, mengira-ngira apa yang begitu mengagumkan tentang tangannya sehingga bisa membuat temannya itu sehisteris itu.

"Jadi…" Gaara berkata pelan, "Siapa yang menang?" tanya Gaara polos.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kesal, "Sudah jelas kau yang—" Naruto terdiam, keningnya berkerut.  _Tunggu dulu... Gaara bertanya siapa yang menang? Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Lalu kenapa dia bertanya segala? Jangan-jangan Gaara…_  Naruto menatap temannya, yang hanya balas menatapnya dengan bingung. _Gaara tahu cara mainnya tapi tidak tahu aturan menang-kalahnya?_ Dan ketika itu Naruto baru ingat ketika Gaara bertanya bagaimana cara main 'Jan-Ken-Pon' dia  _memang_  belum menjelaskan bagian itu.

Menyeringai, sebuah rencana jahat terbentuk di otaknya. Keinginannya untuk menjadi pihak yang mendominasi dengn mudah mengusir sisi baiknya—yang mengatakan dia tidak seharusnya membohongi temannya.

Seringai masih di bibirnya, Naruto merangkul pundak Gaara –yang masih kebingungan— dan berkata tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, "Aku yang menang."

* * *

 

Keesokan harinya…

Dengan tangan Gaara melingkar di pinggangnya, dan tangannya sendiri di pundak Gaara, Naruto menghadapi kumpulan gabungan antara  _fangirls_ nya dan  _fangirls_ Gaara. Dengan suara yang cukup lantang untuk didengar oleh semua, dia berkata, "Aku tahu kalian menyukaiku—" pada  _deathglare-of-doom_ yang dilemparkan oleh  _fangirls_  Gaara, Naruto cepat mengoreksi, "Maksudku, aku tahu kalian menyukai  _kami_. Tapi kami…" Naruto menatap temannya, meminta persetujuan untuk melanjutkan. Pada anggukan kecil Gaara, Naruto melanjutkan, "Kami menyadari kalau kami… menyayangi satu sama lain," Naruto terdiam.  _Yah, itu_ bukan _bohong juga kan,_  pikirnya. "Dan kami memutuskan," Naruto meneruskan, "untuk  _meneruskan_  hubungan kami," Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

Para cewek di depan mereka hanya menatap mereka, berkedip beberapa kali.

Hening sesaat.

"… Apa itu berarti kalian…  _jadian_ …?" salah seorang dari mereka memberanikan diri.

Gaara mengangguk.

Naruto menjawab, "Iya."

Hening. Lama. Lalu…

"TIIIDAAAAKKKK!" terdengar teriakan histeris dari kedua belah pihak.

"Aku nggak percaya Gaara-sama mau sama orang seperti  _dia_!" teriak salah satu  _fans_  Gaara.

"Hey! Apa maksudnya itu?" marah  _fans_  Naruto.

"Sudah jelas kan. Maksudku, kenapa Gaara-sama yang  _cool_ , keren mau sama orang seperti  _dia_ , yang ribut, tidak jelas, bodoh…"

"Apa kau bilang!?"

Dan kedua kubu mulai saling menyerang.

Naruto menatap pertarungan di depannya dengan takjub, "Aku senang aku tidak terlibat di dalam  _itu_ ," komentarnya. Gaara mengannguk setuju. Perlahan, bibir Naruto terangkat membentuk senyuman, "Kalau tahu begini, seharusnya kita melakukan ini dari dulu," Naruto menatap Gaara, tersenyum lebar. Gaara mengangguk, juga tersenyum walau samar. Naruto terus memperhatikan Gaara sebelum dia tiba-tiba mngelus pipi Gaara dengan punggung tangannya. Gaara terlihat kaget, walau dia hanya balas menatap Naruto dengan bingung. Naruto nyengir, "Kau tidak pakai  _sand armor_?" tanya Naruto.

Mata Gaara melebar, kaget, tidak menyangka Naruto akan bisa membedakan, "Iya," Gaara mengangguk, "Akan aneh bila aku memakai  _sand armor_  ketika aku sedang bersama  _pacarku_ ," jelas Gaara, "Kau bisa tahu?"

Cengiran Naruto melebar, "Tentu saja. Aku kan  _sangat_  mencintaimu," Naruto berkata sarkastik.

Gaara mendengus, "Oh, aku  _tersanjung_  mendengarnya," balasnya tidak kalah sarkastik.

Naruto tertawa kecil. Kedua tangan di dada, Naruto berlagak seolah dia tersinggung, "Kau tidak percaya padaku?". Gaara memutar bola matanya. Menyeringai, Naruto lalu meletakkan keduatangannya di pinggang Gaara, dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan berkata, "Perlu kubuktikan?"

Sementara itu, sebagian dari para  _fangirls_  itu mulai berhenti bertengkar dan memperhatikan kedua 'pasangan' itu berinteraksi.

Gaara menatap Naruto, seolah menimbang-nimabang apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan. Dia lalu tersenyum, lebar, "Apakah itu sebuah tantangan, eh,  _sayang_?" Gaara balik melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Naruto.

Sebagian dari  _fangirls_ yang memperhatikan Naruto dan Gaara menjerit tertahan.

Mata Naruto melebar, tidak menyangka Gaara justru akan balas menggoda, tapi dia dapat dengan cepat menguasai diri lagi. Memasang senyum penggodanya, Naruto berkata,"Menurutmu…?"

Sekarang sudah lebih banyak cewek yang mengannggap interaksi dua cowok  _bishounen_  di depan mereka lebih menarik daripada bertengkar dengan satu sama lain tentang siapa yang lebih  _hot_.

" _Well_ , aku bukannya keberatan sih…" Gaara menggantung kalimatnya, menyeringai.

Alis Naruto terangkat, sama sekali tidak menyangka. Tapi kalau Gaara berani untuk  _bermain_  sejauh ini, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk takut. Lagipula, kalau mereka memang mau rencana mereka berhasil, mereka harus bertingkah selayaknya pasangan  _sebenarnya_.

"… Kalau itu maumu…" kata Naruto, sebelum perlahan, menutup jarak di antara mereka.

Dan tanpa menyadari semua mata yang tertuju pada mereka, keduanya berciuman.

Hening.

Mereka lalu melepaskan pelukan masing-masing, masih tidak sadar pada akibat yang mereka sebabkan –yang salah satunya adalah mimisan mssal— pada kumpulan  _fangirls_ mereka.

_... Wow…_  pikir Naruto,  _breathless_. Siapa sangka satu sentuhan sederhana bisa membuatnya merasa begitu…  _excited_. Dia mulai berpikir,  _apa_ penyebabnya. Apakah sentuhan itu sendiri—ciuman—ataukah… Naruto melirik temannya—yang mempunyai ekspresi tidak berbeda jauh darinya.

_Ataukah dengan siapa dia melakukannya…?_

Tapi sebelum Naruto bisa memikirkan hal ini lebih lanjut, dia dikejutkan oleh jeritan histeris cewek-cewek di hadapannya.

"KYAAAA~!"

Naruto mengira mereka akan kabur karena jijik, tapi ternyata…

" _HOT_ BANGETT!"

"Ha?" Naruto hanya bisa menatap kumpulan cewek itu dengan tidak percaya. Sekarang Naruto yakin, mereka  _memang_  sinting. Tapi sinting atau tidak, mereka kini tampak siap untuk mengejar mereka, lagi. Melihat ke arah Gaara, Naruto mengangkat alis, menanyakan dalam diam apa akan mereka lakukan sekarang.

Gaara mengedikkan kepalanya,  _kabur._

Dan tanpa membuang waktu sedikit pun, Naruto berbalik dan mulai berlari, dengan Gaara—kini sebagai  _pacarnya_ —di sampingnya.

"Kita kembali ke awal lagi," Naruto menggerutu.  _Tapi yah,_ Naruto memperhatikan temannya di sampingnya, _setidaknya kali ini aku tidak sendiri_.

Lagipula, berciuman dengan Gaara terasa tidak buruk juga. Tidak buruk sama sekali. Justru sebaliknya, Naruto merasa itu adalah suatu rasa yang adiktif, karena bahkan sekarang, dia jadi ingin melakukannya lagi.

* * *

 

Setahun kemudian…

Suna, sedang diadakan pertemuan tahunan Konoha-Suna, dan Naruto sebagai Hokage sedang… berlari, dengan Gaara di sampingnya. Sekumpulan cewek—yang untuk suatu alasan jumlahnya kini menjadi  _dua kali_  lipat dari tahun lalu— mengejar keduanya di belakang.

"TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI MENGGANGGU  _KENCANKU_!?" teriak Naruto jengkel.

Walau Naruto tahu, sesadar-sadarnya, bahwa itu adalah hal yang  _tidak mungkin_. Karena sungguh, menghentikan Akatsuki  _jauh_  lebih mudah dari menghentikan sekumpulan cewek sinting terobsesi pada hubungan mereka.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sampai akhir, nggak jelas siapa yang seme siapa yang uke ya? Heheh.
> 
> Standard disclaimer applied.
> 
> Cross-posted on fanfiction.net under the same pen name.


End file.
